


Malleus Maleficarum Redux

by daughteroflilith



Series: Songs of Innocence and Experience [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, Humor, Malleus Maleficarum, Original Female Character/Original Female Character - Freeform, Sex Magic, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, The Hammer of Witches, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughteroflilith/pseuds/daughteroflilith
Summary: A witch summons a succubus to help her get over a heartbreak.





	Malleus Maleficarum Redux

**Author's Note:**

> In college I took a class on medieval magic. One of the books I had to read was a text from 1487 by a german witch finder called the Malleus Maleficarum often translated as 'The Hammer of Witches.' To be honest it was rather pervy and mostly described in lurid details how witches were supposed to be running around fucking demons. It was one of the most misogynistic texts I've ever encountered and in its own time it led to a lot of women and men being tortured, burned, hung and drowned by their own church. 
> 
> That said, it basically shaped a lot of the medieval perception of magic and even some of our modern media images of witches and satanism. I thought it would be interesting to write a story where there actually are witches busy consorting with demons just like the Hammer of Witches describes but in a modern setting and with some humor and a bit of a twist. Please enjoy.

Being from a witch family that can trace its roots all the way back to 15th century Germany is a lot less cool than its sounds. My foremothers fled the flames that the cursed priest Heinrich Kramer lit and never really got over it. They ran as far as they could and when the new world opened up they went there. Their paranoia wasn’t helped by the hangings in Salem in 1693, even if none but good Puritan women and men died there. The Satanic panic in the 1980’s and early 90’s scared the shit out of my mother and caused her to raise me with one eye looking over her shoulder, always fearing that sooner or later the world would be coming for us. 

I grew up in a household shrouded in tradition and fear. Nearly every garment I wore as was stitched with protective charms on the inside. I spent most of my early life waiting for a hammer that never fell. It wasn’t until I was a bit older that I began to realize that no inquisition was coming to burn me. The modern world, for all its cruelties, is a fairly accepting one, at least of certain things. Were I to tell anyone that my grandmother, mother, aunts, cousins and I all consorted with demons, they’d be more likely to call me a liar than burn me at the stake. 

In spite of having been raised entirely by women, coming out as a lesbian during college still proved difficult. My family had a long tradition of distrusting men and yet still finding them rather necessary for certain things. To find men unnecessary for matters of sex and love as well was rather unprecedented. 

My grandmother was very confused when I explained that I was bringing home my college girlfriend for Samhain. The entire family had a very stressful conversation a few weeks before in the little living room of the family home. I’d driven all twelve hours home just to make sure I could talk to my family and make sure they wouldn’t be weird, although that was really too much to ask of them.

They were not particularly troubled that I had a woman for a lover. It was more that they generally viewed the idea of relationships or any real romantic connection with considerable suspicion. 

“You’ve at least enchanted her right?” asked my grandmother

“Why would I do that?”

“It’s just what’s done. What if she realizes what you are?”

“I lied and just told her we’re Wiccan granny. That’s a normal thing now. Just go with it.”

My Aunt Edna made a face. “We most certainly are not. Those people are actually nice and try to cause no harm. That isn’t us at all. We hex people we don’t like.”

My great grandmother was even less impressed by the conversation. “You’ll still make a thrall out of her right?”

“No.” 

“But what’s the point of a lover with free will? It’s much better to have a thrall. I turned your great-grandfather into one, we were very happy.”

“Granny, no one does that anymore,” I said. 

My grandmother nodded. “Yes, simple love spells are much better. I enchanted a president and got a fine daughter out of the affair.”

“Mom,” grumbled my own mother. “Please don’t tell that story again.”

“I will if I want to,” replied my grandmother. “Goddess knows if you’d have listened to me and enchanted Stella’s father like I said you should have, he wouldn’t have run off back to his wife as soon as you told him you were pregnant.”

“Well if Stella’s bringing home a girl, cleary at least no one’s pregnant,” commented my Aunt Edna.

“Although,” said my Aunt Mildred. “If you get serious with this girl in the future and want children, I know a very good spell to summon an incubus/succubus. That’s how I conceived both your cousins you know.” 

“Yea and they’ve both got weird eyes,” said Aunt Edna, who never missed a chance to be unpleasant. 

My two cousins, Allison and Diana, traded a look. They did both have heterochromatic eyes but that really wasn’t the weirdest thing about them. The twins had tendency to still finish each other’s sentences, even as adults and sometimes to not even say anything at all when they were clearly communicating. Fortunately they held back from adding their two cents, although their mother did. She and Aunt Edna had never gotten along. 

“What would you know, you never had any at all.”

Aunt Edna tensed up like the was getting ready for an all out yelling match.

I buried my face in my hands. “If you lot can’t behave, I’m not bring Hannah home at all.”

“No sweetie, we want to meet her,” said my mother. 

“Please just try not to weird her out, please.”

Of course they weirded her out. My college girlfriend walked away from that house with the distinct impression that I had been raised by a cult. She liked me so much that she kept dating me anyway. It didn’t last, as many college relationships don’t, but we still had a good run. 

As a general rule, I tried to avoid introducing women to my family for as long as possible. I had no choice when I got engaged several years later though. My family found the entire idea to be questionable. I broke the news to them before I ever tried to introduce Lucy.

“You can’t get married, not for real,” insisted my grandmother. “We are not a family who marries.” 

“Yes, we certainly don’t let outsiders into the family, at least not unless their enthralled like your great grandfather was,” added my great grandmother. 

“I don’t want some stranger living in the coven house,” insisted my Aunt Edna. 

I tried to hold my aggravation. “Lucy and I already have an apartment. She won’t be living here.”

“Which is another thing,” said my grandmother. “I know we live in very liberal times but I don’t like you living away from the coven house, much less hours away.”

“My job is in Boston, I have to.” I insisted. 

“And what sort of profession is copy editor for a witch of the Malleus line anyway,” insisted my grandmother. “It’s hardly proper. When we got to the great gathering I always have to lie and say your a herbalist.”

“Mother!” snapped my mom. “We have been over this before. It is a new era and if we are to survive some of the old ways have to change. I got a medical degree after all.”

“Yes but at least you deliver babies, that’s at least proper witches work. What kind of work is editing words for a witch.” 

“Work I have chosen grandma,” I said wearily. “Just as I have chosen Lucy and intend to marry her. I love her”

My grandmother made a face. “Honest, I just don’t know about your generation. Who goes about doing anything because of romantic love?”

“That’s how I chose Stella’s father,” said my mother.

“Yes and you were depressed for years after he ran off,” said Aunt Edna. “Honestly, the whole love business isn’t worth it, it’s much better to consort with demons and not bother with mortals at all. 

The end of my patience had been reached. “If you all really feel this way then I won’t bring Lucy home and you need not trouble yourself with coming to the wedding.”

“No honey,” said my mother reaching for my hand. “Don’t listen to them, they are just being difficult. Of course we all want to meet Lucy and I will absolutely be at your wedding.” 

“Yes,” agreed my grandmother, “Although I still think you should enchant the woman. What if she leaves you after you marry her?”

“Lucy isn’t going to leave me,” I insisted.

I was right. Lucy didn’t leave me. Three years later, she drove me to leave her. My family really did try to be supportive but I had no intention of either moving back to the coven house or letting them curse my ex-wife. My grandmother kept bringing up hexing so often that I had to make her swear on the name of Baal that she wouldn’t. 

I tried to keep my life and sanity together, I really did. I managed to walk away from my marriage with as much dignity as I could. I was never be ugly or unkind to Lucy through the entire process of moving out and filing paperwork. It wasn’t until the damn divorce decree finally arrived in the mailbox of my new shitty little apartment that I broke down. 

I had a proper bawling sob and then got very drunk on cheap red wine, sitting on the ugly scratched wood of the floor because I didn’t have any chairs. Lucy had brought most of the furniture into the marriage, so I really didn’t have any save a couple bookshelves and a futon. 

When I got drunk enough, something in me finally snapped and I sorted through the cardboard boxes until I finally found my neglected spell kit. It had been years but I still remembered how to draw a proper chalk summoning circle.

The herbs smelled more than a bit stale when I set them in the braiser but I figured they would still work, they weren’t that crucial anyway. I pricked my finger with a fancy ceremonial dagger that my grandmother had given me the day I got my first period and then sat back and waited, half empty bottle of wine beside me.

Some demons love to make a big show of appearing, sulfur and lights and all that. This one was so quiet that I didn’t realize she was there until I heard the wine bottle slosh and click as she set it back on the floor. 

“You’ve got shit taste in wine witch. I would have expected something better of someone of your venerable bloodline.”

I turned to look at the succubus I had summoned. For an instant I simply saw a vaguely humanoid shadow with glowing red eyes and then, as if she had finally taken my measure, she settled into a form. A pale skinned and dark haired butch looking young woman grinned at me with surprisingly sharp teeth. She was dressed like James Dean from rebel without a cause, from the red jacket to the boots. Her eyes were a stunning blue but if I looked hard enough they started to look red again. 

I lifted up my wine glass and took a sip. “I didn’t realize you drank. It wasn’t in the summoning instructions.”

She tilted her attractive face, as she leaned back on her arms within the circle, a few locks of dark hair falling attractively over her eyes. “Well, you don’t need booze to summon me but it is usually polite to offer a guest a drink.”

I felt like a bad host. “Help yourself. I’m sorry but the crap wine is really the only thing in the house unless you want some tea or something, if I can even figure out what box I put the tea in.”

She looked around the nearly empty box strewn room. “Moving house are you?”

“Something like that.”

She leaned a bit closer. “You smell like heartache sweetheart. Did a lover run off on you? Do you want me to curse her.”

“No, nothing like that.

Her smile widened, showing teeth that were very much not human. “You want her back?” 

I shook my head again. 

She lightly bit at her lip in a surprisingly charming gesture for such a fanged creature. “You just trying to get laid?” 

I flushed. “Not exactly.”

“What can I help you with then honey. Usually witches don’t just call me up to chat.”

My plan just seemed stupid now that I had to explain it. “I...well...I want you to take away the love I still feel for my ex-wife.”

“You want the love gone, not the pain or the memory?”

I shook my head and drained my glass. “No, I don’t want to forget her. I was with her too long for that. The heartbreak sucks but everyone tells me that it will fade in time. The love though, I don’t think it will ever face and I’m scared that it will keep me from ever getting over her or moving on. I just keep thinking about calling her or going back to her and I just...I just can’t do that. If I could just stop loving her…” I was rambling and I knew it.

The demon took up the wine bottle and chugged from it again, wiping her ruby lips with the back of her hand. “I’m probably the last entity in creation to be giving relationship advice but are you sure you don’t just want to go back to her?” 

I took the bottle from her and refilled my glass. “I can’t. She made me so miserable I wanted to kill myself and I can’t go down that road again.”

“What’d she do raise a hand to you?” 

“No.”

“Run around on you?”

“Not exactly.” 

The succubus raised a dark eyebrow. 

I drank about half of the new glass. “She decided she loved someone more than me but still didn’t have the decency to end things.”

“So she cheated?”

I shook my head. “It would have been easier if she did but it is more complicated. We’d had an open relationship, at least as far as sex went, and that always worked pretty well. Then she began seeing an ex-again.

“You let her do that?” The demon sipped from the bottle, apparently not really concerned with the quality of the alcohol.

“I trusted her, except before I knew it she started spending more time with the ex than she did with me. When I took issue with that she asked me not to make her choose between me and the other woman. We’d always had an understanding that neither of us ever acted without the others agreement and then she just threw down an ultimatum.”

“So you left her?”

“Yea.”

“Good for you.” She offered me another terribly charming smile. “Seriously though, I’m used to being summoned when someone’s life is going to shit or afterwards when they after vengeance for the shit done to them.” She motioned at the boxes. “It looks like you’ve at least moved your shit on our own if nothing else. Do you really want help with getting the love out of your heart?”

“Yes, it’s the only way I can move on.”

She scooted a bit closer and took my wine glass from my hand. The feel of her fingers against my own was like a spark of electricity. She drained the glass and then set it aside. “You are a refreshing surprise little witch. You know, taking love out of a heart is usually the price I charge for other magic. I almost feel like I should give you something in exchange.”

I wasn’t so sad or heartbroken I forgot that I was supposed to bargain with a demon, even if oddly enough she seemed to be dealing unusually fairly with me. From what I understood she couldn’t actually act unless we struck a bargain. “Then how about you take the love as a payment for a future request.”

“Sly thing,” her smile broadened. “Alright, that is an agreement I am willing to accept. Now you understand that sex is how demons of my sort work, don’t you?”

I felt a thrill run through me. Yes.” 

“Then we shall seal our bargain with a kiss.”

Her lips were surprisingly soft against my own. Sharp as her fangs were, she seemed perfectly capable of keeping them to herself. The same could not be said of her hands. She got them under my sweatshirt and ran them up my sides. 

She broke the kiss to chuckle when she got high enough. “No bra?” 

I leaned forward to whisper in her ear, in as sultry a tone as I could manage, “No undies either.”

“How seductive.”

“As only a woman in sweatpants sitting on her apartment floor drinking shit wine can be.”

Her laughter was a wonderful sound like the deep clanging of a bell. “I like you little witch.” 

Then she drew me into another kiss and the time for talking was past. She got me undressed quick enough. When I started to tug at her clothes she simply snapped her fingers and they were gone. It was almost a shame to see that wonderful red leather jacket go, although the body beneath it was terribly attractive. 

She had the kind of lean muscles I always adored in a lover, especially when it came to arms and shoulders. Her breasts were each a perfect handful and her stomach was flat in the way of a woman who has does a lot of crunches. She had swirling dark runic tattoos all across her chest and stomach. 

She clearly appreciated my gaze because she stretched out on the hardwood floor to show herself off to better effect. “See something you like?”

I smiled as I crawled over and ran a hand down her body, taking my time and seeing exactly how the weight of one of those perfect breasts fit in my palm. “Are you always so vain?”

She made a low sound of appreciation when I ran my thumb over her nipple and then brought my mouth to the same place. 

“You picked the form little witch, although I’ll admit the tattoos are a nice touch.” 

I suppose it did make sense that an inter dimensional demon’s true form wasn’t that of a terribly cute butch woman. I tried not to think too much about the strange shadow creature I had first glimpsed before she’d solidified. I kissed a trail down the smooth plain of her stomach, to nudge her legs open and bring my lips to her center. She was certainly shaped the same as any woman I’d ever bedded before. 

She tangled her hands in my hair as I ran my tongue along one side of her inner labia and then the other. 

“Rather bold too,” her words turned into a gasp when I applied the tip of my tongue directly to her clit. She pulled my hair and made further sounds to express her approval.

She tasted like any other woman, all salt and slight bitterness and yet something felt very different. With each press of my tongue, it was as if I were lapping at liquid flames, a fire that somehow did not burn my skin nor cause me pain. 

She responded like a human, moving her hips as her pleasure grew. I shifted from lighter licking to something fully sucking on her clit in a way that some women loved and some could quickly find overstimulating. She moaned and dug the smooth nails of one hand into my shoulder. 

When I brought a hand to her entrance, she was slick and ready. She arched her back as I slipped two fingers into her. I felt as if I had reached into a fire, no human could be that hot unless they were burning with fever.

In the position we were in I didn’t have much room to move my fingers that much, while I was still going down on her but I rocked and curled them inside of her in a way that worked with most lovers. She cried out and clenched around my fingers. As she shuddered her orgasm the smooth human nails against my shoulder weren’t so smooth anymore. 

I forgot my task and yelped in pain as something that felt like claws drew blood. I drew back as she stretched languidly. She blinked at me with heavily lidded red eyes. When he noticed the traces of crimson on her hand and the shallow scratches on my shoulder, a very human look of remorse crossed her features. 

“Forgive me little witch, I got carried away.”

“I’ve had worse,” although I was rather rethinking letting those hands of hers anywhere near more delicate parts of myself. 

“Adventurous are you?” 

“At times, although if you harm me again without my permission, I’ll send you back from whence you came.” Summoning was a tricky business but there were rules. She had accepted host wine beneath my roof, which made her beholden to the laws of hospitality. Her drawing of blood, even if it were accidental, was a violation of those ancient laws. Likely all it would take was a word from me to send her from my threshold. 

A flicker of concern crossed her once again blue eyes but she played it off as nothing while she licked the faint traces of blood from her now human fingers, “We can’t have that, not before I’ve had a chance to even properly touch you. You have my word, as a daughter of the shadows, that I will not harm you again.” 

Demons lie as easily as humans but they do not give their word falsely. “I’ll hold you to your word then dear succubus.” 

I crawled back to her and we returned to kissing. This time, she gently rolled me beneath her. I had a brief thought that I was really past the point in life where having sex on an uncarpeted floor was a very appearling option but she convinced me otherwise. 

When she pressed her hand between my legs I felt a flash of fear and then she kissed it away. She rubbed my clit with deft fingers as she sucked on my neck, surely hard enough to leave a mark. It was all I could do to throw my head back and moan, especially when she left a trail of light nips and kissed down to a breast. She proved to be very good with her mouth as she circled her tongue about the nipple and then flicked it a few times before lightly biting. 

By the time she pressed two and then three fingers into me I was more than ready. She began gently, lightly rocking her hand and curving her fingers as she brushed my clit with her thumb. 

As my moans grew louder and louder she thrust her fingers with considerably more speed and force. She abandoned my breast and sat back to watch my face as she fucked me breathless. Just as I was on the edge she kissed me again and pressed her other hand against my chest, over my rapidly beating heart. 

Even as pleasure crashed over me and my body spasmed I felt as if a millstone had been lifted from my chest. Human hearts do not actually hold emotions and yet it felt as if she had torn away a bit of mine.

I lost all thought as she kept fucking me into a second orgasm, this one powerful enough to draw a shuddering cry from me so loud I probably pissed off most of my new neighbors. When at last I could draw steady breath and open my eyes I found her stretched out beside me, rolling something brilliant and glowing between her hands. 

I looked at the thing that had nearly destroyed me and yet I couldn’t deny it was beautiful. I suppose in the beginning it had been a source of great joy and happiness. Life would be so much easier if there never had to be any endings. For an instant I questioned my choice, could I let something so brilliant go from myself?

“Is that it then?” I asked, although that really ought to have been self evident. 

“Aye,” she said cupping the luminescent thing in her hand as gently as one might hold a hummingbird. “If your ex did not see the value of this in you, then she was a fool. I don’t see love this deep very often. If she’d returned it in kind, you’d have had true love between you.”

“She didn’t though and dwelling on “what if’s” is no way to live a life.”

“You are wise beyond your years little witch.”

“Not wise, just tired.” 

“Well at least it won't go to waste,” she said cupped the glowing ball in two hands. She tilted back her lovely head and swallowed the raw love as if she were drinking from a steam. When she lowered her hands they were ordinary again. 

Somewhere in the night I heard a car backfire and then an alarm clock began to ring on the floor above us. Although no light yet filtered from beneath the cheap curtains, my companion still tensed, like a fox who had scented a hound. 

Her clothes settled around her, shadows for an instant and then material as her. “I had best go before the first cockcrow.”

I sat up, “You need not worry about that. No one around here has chickens.”

“You know what I mean sweet witch,” she said with an affectionate smile turning the edge of her lips. “For one as lovely as you I would tarry longer if I could.” She briefly caught my chin to kiss me sweetly. “Now, if you wish to summon me again speak the name Astaroth and I will come, be it to use the favor I owe you or to simply seek my company.”

It was not her true name surely. Demons never shared those. I knew perfectly well that I lacked the power to summon a Phoenician goddess but demons did love to borrow such titles. 

I felt a deep need to thank her, except I knew I must not. One must never thank demons or fair folk for that matter, so instead I said. 

“Safe travels.”

She stroked my cheek as she stood. “You too little witch. May you find a woman who can love you as truly as you are you are capable of loving in return. I took the love that so pained you from your heart but another can grow anew.” She stepped from the circle and was gone. We were so close to dawn the circle had lost all power to hold her. 

I lay for a little bit longer, naked and sex dazed on the chalk dusted floor. I felt deeply sad and yet somehow so much lighter than I had only hours before. When at least the first true beams of light began to filter in through my east facing window, I forced myself to stand and on shaky legs went to my futon in the next room. I knew a hangover would surely waiting for me the next time I opened my eyes and yet for the first time in far too long I felt hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> \--If you liked this story come check me out at catherineyoungbooks.com I have more writing there--


End file.
